


father

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [53]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Fujisaki Taichi, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: taichi reflects on everything before the end
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Fujisaki Taichi
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	father

taichi knew he wasn't going to make it out of this alive.

no, he wasn't going to see his son with the bright green eyes ever again, never hear his voice, never see the million things that stole taichi's heart ever since his birth. never see any of it.

god, he loved his son. he loved his son more than he knew it was possible to love anything, more than computers and code could ever fathom, he loved his son-

and he never said it.

he never told his son he loved him.

his hands ghosted over the wound in his chest, a cracked, broken laugh slipping through his lips.

god, he loved his son.

he loved his son more than life itself.

and now he had a chance to prove it. 

he tipped his head back and stared into the roof, a wistful smile sneaking onto his lips.

love hurts, doesn't it?


End file.
